Diamond Couple
by actresssoftball2001
Summary: Austin and Ally are the sporty couple of their high school. This is their last year of high school. Their last year of playing on the field, under the lights with the crowd cheering them along. Their last year with their team mates. What happens with this emotional season. Find out in Diamond Couple! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a sporty story that just popped into my head one day while I was at softball. I hope you guys like it! I am not sure how long this story will be. Btw Austin and Ally will get together really quick in this story. In like the 1st or 2nd chapter. Hope you like, Enjoy! **

Ally's pov.

I sat in the cold, blue desk watching the clock tick slowly. It was my last class of the day, and I was ready to get to the guys baseball game. It was the first game of the season so I am excited. My dad coachs the highschool baseball team, and also my softball team. Most of the time I keep book for my dad, but I don't mind. I'm friends with all the guys and I love the sport.

Finally the bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff starting towards the door. I walked down the hallway, trying to get through teen that were trying to get home. I stop in front of my blue, colored locker, and put in my key, opening it. I put in my books and shut it. I turn around and see a tall, blonde hair, brown eyed boy. He smiled down at me and flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Als, '' he spoke out. "Hey Austin, aren't you supposed to be at the field on the bus,'' I said turning around to lock my locker. "Yeah, but coach said since it's not far away if we wanted to we could catch a ride, so can I catch a ride with you,'' he said, popping a smile at the end, showing off his perfect white teeth. I laughed and nodded, ''come on, I have to go talk to my dad real quick,'' I said walking down the hall.

''Your the best Als,'' he said as he caught up to me, putting his arm around me. A lot of people say we act like a couple , but we aren't. Austin and I have known each other since 7th grade, when he tried out for the team. That's actually how I meet most of the team , but I am closer with Austin. We aren't bestfriends, but we are real good friends. Trish, my best friend, says he likes me, and she knows I like him. Only a little; okay a lot, but I don't believe her.

Austin and I walk to the school parking lot and walk to my black, pathfinder. It was my 16th birthday present it also has three rows of seats. So when I'm having a girls day with my girls hanging out with the guys, I have room. Austin hopped in the passanger seat, and I hopped in the drivers side. Starting my car I drove down to our schools baseball field. I parked beside the school bus that is taking some of the team, and got out.

I walked towards the consasion stand, while Austin went up the stairs to the announcement room to get dressed and grab his stuff. I walked in the stand and saw my dad grabbing some balls and bats. ''Hey dad,'' I said as I walked to the cooler and got a bottle of water. ''Hey sweetie, how was school,'' he asked turning his attention to me.

"Fine, hey who's all riding the bus,'' I asked, since he was the coach he had to know were his team was going. ''Um, I think Elliot, Trent, Gavin, Dallas is catching a ride with Cassidy, Dez, Michael, Jacob is driving his truck, so is Peyton and I dont know about Austin yet,'' he said looking at a list. We usually have everyone ride the bus to games, but Austin said it wasn't far and I think we got a small bus.

''Austin is catching a ride with me,'' I said taking a sip of my water. ''Ok, great I have everyone down,'' he said checking something on the list. ''Do you have the book,'' he asked me. ''Yeah, its in the back of my car,'' I said. "Good, I'm going to tell the boys to load up, can you put some stuff in the bus,'' he asked walking towards the door. I nodded, and he left. I walked over to the bucket of baseballs and picked them up.

"Hey Als, can I see your car keys,'' I heard Austin ask from behide me. I turned around and looked at Austin. Austin looked good in his baseball uniform. His shirt wasn't to small or to baggy, and it was short sleeved so it showed off the musules. The shirt was dark blue with the word "Mantees'' written in yellow on it. He has on white baseball pants, with a yellow belt.

''Yeah sure,'' I said tossing them to him. He caught with a breeze and smiled at me. I sat there day dream, when my thought we pulled away by my dad yelling, '' alright boys lets go.'' I walked out of the stand and handed my dad the bucket and walked to my car. I walked over to see Austin leaning against it tossing my keys up in the air catching them. "You ready Als,'' he said tossing me my keys. I nodded and we started toward the game.

Austin's pov.

I gripped the little, white baseball in my big, large hand running my thumb over the dark, red lining. The tip of my metal, cleats were dug into the red, muddy clay on the pitchers mound. I looked at the catcher to see a signal. I see him put of 4 fingers and I nodded to him slightly. I spit out my sun flower seed that was now crushed from my teeth. Extending my right arm slightly over my head, I get ready to pitch. I could here the crowd cheering and the coach yelling things at me and the guys. I looked stright down the middle and threw my arm letting it go.

''Strike three your out,'' I heard the empire yell and I jumped up in the air throwing my fist. ''What's the game look like,'' I heard the empire ask coach. "Ally,'' coach Dawson called over to her. I looked over and saw Ally come out. She was so beautiful with her brown, curly hair in a ponytail. She had on black, track pants with a dark, blue t-shirt with our team name on it. Her black and gray converses hit the dirt as she walked over to her dad and the empire.

Ally got to them and handed them the book. They all started talking but I could not hear. Ally stopped and turned around to face in my direction. She saw me and smiled giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and did a funny face while giving her a thumbs up also.

Ally tilted her head back and laughed making her curly hair fall down the back. She turned to the empire and her dad again. I turned to the rest of the guys on the field. I gave them a thumbs up too. I heard the speaker come on for them to tell us the accouncement on what the stats of the game are. ''Alright, the winners of tonights game are the away team, the Mantees. Thank you all for coming have a great night,'' the speaker cut off.

The guys jumped and did high five and stuff like that. I smiled and walked over to Als. I am crushing on her big time and I can't help it. "Hey Austin, great game,'' she said turning around to pick up a bucket of baseballs. She looked like she was having some trouble so I leaned down and helped her. ''Thanks Als, great job with the book,'' I said to her. ''Thanks,'' she said as she turned around to get her jacket and the book.

''Come guys,'' I heard coach Dawson yell to us. Ally and I jogged over to where the team was. I turned to coach as he talked. ''Alright guys, great game that is a good way to start off a season. We will have a game Thursday, and no practice Tuesday. Ally has a game and I worked out the games and stuff to where both the team games are on different days. I am looking foward to the rest of the season with you guys. Now lets let the team captain say some words,'' he said pointing to me.

"Alright guys, great job. We did really great out there. SInce we have no practice Tuesday during gym class I am going to get us down to the field for some practice. I hope we come Thursday night with our game faces on, guys its my last year playing in this field with this team. I want to make it awesome. I want to have great memories with my team mates this year. Hands in,'' I said as we all put our hands in. ''1-2-3 Mantees,'' we all yelled.

We all left the field and I walked over to Ally. ''Hey you still catching a ride with me,'' She asked looking at me. ''Yep,'' I answered popping the 'p'. She chuckled and we walked to her car, laughing at my pitching faces. ''You did this one were you tounge was slightly sticking out and you had your eyes squinted, it looked like you were thinking really hard about something,'' she said trying not to laughing and she did anyway. I was laughing so hard tears were in my eyes.

We got to the car and I put my stuff in the back and got in the passanger seat. I turned to see Ally on her phone texting. I slightly moved my hand over and grabbed it. ''Hey Austin give it,'' she yelled reaching across to get it. I moved it back farther. ''Ugh, Austin,'' she said as she leaned over more. Her chest area was up against mine and her face was close to mine. I started into her chocolate brown eye and she stared back. The phone was soon forgotten and I was slowly leaning in. She was leaning in as well and soon my lips meet hers.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it. I told yall they would get together fast, but thats how I wanted it. I wanted them to face their last year of highschool, sports, and friends together as a couple. Next chapter is them getting together and Ally's game. Please review!**

**~Meg~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter, they got together really fast. Thats is one thing that bothers me. I hope you don't mind that they got together that fast. In my summary I said that they were together well they are going to get together in this chapter. I hope you guys dont mind. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Ally's pov.

I froze when Austin's lips met mine. I didn't know what to do. Of course I like him, but I was surprised. After I had gotten over the shock, I slowly started to kiss back. His lips tasted good. They tasted like pancakes with mint. Austin pulled me closer, well as close as he could with the console in between us. Stupid car! I felt him run his tongue across my bottom lip,asking for entrance, deeping the kiss.

I let him in, and our tongues fought for dominance. We kissed for as long as we could with no air. I pulled back slowly, panting slightly. Austin stared into my eyes as I stared back. I got lost in his brown, hazel eyes. They were hypnotizing.

"Ally I-I'm so sorry, I-I should not have d-done,'' he spoke quietly, and sincerely still looking into my eyes. I shook my head. '' Don't be, because I'm not,'' I spoke quietly looking at him. His face broke into a wide grin, and leaned in kissing me softly. We broke apart again and Austin whispered something. ''Hey Als, can I ask you a question.''I nodded. ''Will you be my girlfriend,'' he asked me with a hopeful look. I smiled and nodded a little eagerly

He laughed and pecked my lips. "Great,'' he said. I nodded and leaned back into my seat, starting the car. I pulled out of the parking spot turning my head to look behide me. I turned to back out and turned to the right driving to the exit.

''So are you excited for you open season game tomorrow,'' Austin asked me, leaning over and grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers. I nodded smiling, and turned to face him real quick before turning back.

''Yep, I am also excited because it's my first game as a senior and as captain,'' I said watching the rode, but looking over at him every once and a while.''Yeah, I was excited for mine tonight to and I am glad it went well,'' he said playing with my fingers.

''Yeah you guys had great game, you and Dals homeruns were great,'' I said remembering his and Dallas's homeruns. ''Thanks, me, Dal, Dez and Cassidy will be at your game tomorrow night,'' he said. ''Really thats great,'' I said really glad that they were coming.

''Yep, we are always there to see you play, are you pitching,'' he asked. I nodded. I am the star pitcher on the team. As much as I pitch I am suprised my arms not messed up. "Good, I think you pitch better than me sometimes,'' he said chuckling.

"No Way, you and me pitch about the same, it depends on our moods and the day,'' I said as I turn to him. He laughed and nodded. I pulled up to his house that was dark inside. His parents must be asleep, they played till like 8:30 and it took about 45 minutes to get him home.

''Thanks for the ride Als, see you tomorrow,'' He said as he leaned over to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss. I never thought Austin and I would end up together, but life is full of suprizes. We pulled away and he smiled at me kissing my check, he got out and went to the back to get his stuff and waved bye to me, then waiting for me to drive off. I pulled out of the drive way and turn down the rode.

I soon got to my house which was about 10 minutes from Austin's. I got out and walked through the door, into the living room. I saw my dad sitting on the couch watching some tv and checking the book from tonights game. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch beside my dad. I was planning on telling him about Austin and I. He was one of the protective dads that didn't want his little girl dating anybody. I hope he don't care about this.

I took in a deep breath, and let it out. ''Hey dad,'' I said trying to keep my voice steady. "What do you want to tell me Als? Am I going to be mad,'' he said looking up at me, taking off his glasses. I stared at him in shock, how did he know that? I stared at him for a moment then shook it off.

"Dad, I don't know if you are going to like this, but...austin and I.. are dating,'' I said slowly, ''please don't be mad,'' I added quickly at the end. He just stared at me with no emotion on his face. I stared at him with a worried look. ''Ok,'' he said simply. I looked at him like he was crazy. '' Wait, you dont care,'' I said in another state of shock tonight.

"Ally, I have know Austin since he was 13, I know he is a good guy and will treat you right, I don't care if you date him,'' he said looking at me. I smiled. ''Thank you daddy,'' I said hugging him. He laughed and hugged back. ''Your welcome honey, know go get ready for bed you have school and a game tomorrow,'' he said. I nodded and walked up stairs to my room, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

~the next morning~

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring beside my bed. I sleepily reached my hand over to cut it off. I got up and dragged my slef into the bathroom to get ready for school. I hopped in the shower and let the hot water run down my body. The warm water woke me up but it also made me want to go get back under my covers.

I washed my body and got out with a towel wrapped around me. I dried off and got dressed in red skinny jeans with a black shirt with white poka dots. I put on some black flats and did my makeup and hair. I grabbed my stuff and walked down the stairs to get an apple and say goodbye to my dad.

''Morning dad,'' I said as I walked into the kitchen to see my dad reading the paper, while dranking coffee. "Morning honey,'' he said still reading. I rolled my eyes and grabbed me an apple and my keys. ''Bye dad see you later,'' I said kissing his cheek and walked out side to my car.

I drove the 10 minute ride to school and pulled up into the parking lot. I parked in the front of the school campus and walked into the school. I walked to my locker, and was putting in my key when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. ''Morning Als,'' I heard Austin mumble against my neck. I turned around to him putting my arms around his neck. "Morning Aus,'' I said as I leaned in to peck his lips. "I told my dad about us last night when I got home,'' I said to him.

"Really what did he say,'' he asked curiosity covering his face. ''He said that he trusted you and didn't care if I dated you,'' I said, he smiled and kissed my lips then pulling away. ''Great,'' he said.

I smiled and turned around to get my books. I turned back around to Austin, then the bell rang. ''Ugh, bye Als,'' he said kissing me then walking down the hall. ''Bye,'' I said and walked to first period. This is going t be a long day.

~end of the day~

The bell rang meaning that 7th period was over, and that we could go home. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked out into the hallway and to my locker. I opened it putting my books inside and then shut it, seeing Trish on the other side. I jumped and put a hand over my chest in suprize.

"Darn Trish, give me a heart attack why don't you,'' I said. "There is a rumor going around that you and Austin are dating, is that true,'' she said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Opps, I forgot to tell her. I looked down and nodded. Then I heard her squeal. "Really,'' she said, jumping up and down. I nodded and looked at her. "What, how, when,'' she asked in a hurry.

''Woah, slow down Trish, I will tell the details later, I have to go get ready for my game,'' I said to her. She looked at me but nodded, then walked away telling me to call her later. I walked to the parking lot and to my car, driving to the field.

I drove there to see some of the team, Austin, Dallas, Cassidy, and Dez. I got out and walked toward them. "Hey guys have you seen my dad,'' I asked them. ''Yeah, he had to go get something, now I want to know somethig,'' Cassidy said. I looked at her in confusion and nodded. ''Are you and Austin dating,'' she asked smiling, which looked kinda creppy to me.

I nodded slightly. "Why didn't you just ask Austin,'' I said pointing to him. "I didn't know if he would tell me the truth,'' she said shrugging her shoulders. Austin laughed and then walked to me putting his arm around me. ''Well I would have told you the truth,'' he said laughing. I laughed and just walked to the room to get dressed.

Austin pov.

Ally walked to the announcement room to get ready and I talked to the guys. The other team started to show up and the guys and I found a seat behide home plate. We saw Ally walk out beautiful as ever in her uniform. She had grey pants on with a yellow jersey with "Mantees'' in blue. She had a blue belt with yellow socks that came up to her knees which a little was covered by her pants. She had her hair up in a ponytail with a blue ribbion in it. She walked onto the field to her team.

They got into a circle to warm up Ally in the middle since she was captain. Soon the game started, and the away team batted first as always. Ally was pitching, her pitching was really well she pitched alot of stikes and some of the girls hit off of her, the team would get them out before the reached home.

After getting three out it was the Mantees turn to hit. A girl named Kelsey was first and Ally hit behide her. Kelsey hit a double and then Ally got up. Ally got into her batting stance, the guys and I cheering her along calling her name. The pitcher pitched the first ball which was a strike and Ally did not swing.

I knew Ally she never swung at the first pitch. The second pitch the pitch threw was a stirke and Ally swung. She hit a triple which was really great. Then Vicky got up to hit, she hit a single. Megan got up to hit, when the pitcher pitched the ball, she didn't swing, and let it go bye stepping out of the box. Vicky on first stole to second and the catcher threw it to second. This giving Ally a perfect time to steal, Vicky dove to second making it safe.

The second basemen threw it to home trying to get Ally. The pitcher and the catcher were both at home and Ally slide in and the ball hit the glove at the same time. The catcher put the glove up to tag Ally, and it knocked her in the chin and Ally fell. This caused the pitcher to fall also. When the pitcher got up, Ally was still on the ground with her helmet slighty off her head. She wasnt moving and the empire was checking her out, calling a time.

Her dad jogged her way to her, as did the paramedic. They leaned down to her felling her neck, which made me a little worried. The way the catcher hit her chin, and the way she hit the ground, she could have hurt her neck. I stood up, trying to get a look. She was still down and I could hear them telling her not to move.

I jumped up and ran to the fence. "Coach,'' I called. Coach Dawson looked my way and I gave him a worried look. He gave me a wave telling me I could come in. I ran around the fence unlocking it and ran to Ally. The crowd made no noise and the other team was down on one knee, being respectful.

I got to them and kneeled down next to them. ''Who are you,'' the paramedic asked. Coach waved him off. "Don't worry about him, see what is wrong with my daughter.'' They carefully removed her helmet and they felt her neck. He pushed down on one spot, ''does that hurt.''

''No,'' Ally gasped out best she could. I think the breath was knocked out of her. ''Hey Als, squeze my hand once if it hurts, twice if it doesn't,'' I said to her moving some hair out of her face.

She looked at me while they felt her neck. ''Does that hurt,'' the guy asked pushing down on a spot. Ally squezed my hand twice. They did a few more of this, Ally said no the whole time. ''What does hurt,'' he asked her. ''My ankle,'' she spoke out. The paramedic moved down to her ankle. ''It looks like you bruised it,'' he said as he felt her ankle. At one point he pushed down were it made Ally yelp. ''Yeah, its bruised, you need to be out for the rest of the game, your neck might me sore tomorrow, but nothing else is serious,'' he said.

''Oh by the way your safe,'' the empire said to her, as I helped her up. Ally smiled and I walked her back to the dug out. ''Well, hurt in the 2nd inning already, that sucks,'' she said frowning. "Yep one heck of a way to start out your first game,'' I said, it sure was.

**Hey guys hope you liked it. It is almost 12:00 here, so I better get to bed. Please Review!**

**~Meg~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so last night I updated my story at like 12, and I needed to sleep. So that means that the last chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it to. So I am going to finsh up Ally game, I really hope this did not confuse you guys. If so pm me and I will talk you through it. Enjoy!**

~still at Ally's game~

Ally's pov.

I sat in the dug out with Austin watching Vicky warming up to pitch. I cant believe I got hurt in the 2nd inning and I can't play the rest of the night. I mean I am not hurt that bad, my ankle maybe hurt a little and so might my neck but still! ''Ugh, I just want to play,'' I said aloud knowing Austin was there, even though it didn't matter if he was or not.

''Well Als, you were the one who got hurt,'' he said holding a ice pack up against my neck. ''It wasn't my fault, my dad told me to run and the catcher put the glove under my chin,'' I said taking up for myself. ''And, beside I not that hurt,'' I said again.

''Ally,'' Austin said with a serious look. Oh,no he said Ally instead of Als, he is going all serious. ''The way she hit your chin made you fall and the way you land could have hurt you neck,'' he said still holding the frezzing cold ice pack to my neck, which I hate by the way. ''Ugh, Austin I just want to play, is that to much to ask,'' I said dramatically, throwing my hands up in the air. He laughed and adjust himself. ''Yes Als, in this case it is,'' he said.

I moved my neck away from the ice pack, but Austin moved in closer. ''Austin cut it out thats cold,'' I said swating at him. He laughed. ''You know you act like a little kid when you are hurt,'' he said. "No I don't. I act like a little kid when I don't get to play and I'm sitting in the dug out with nothing to do. Which never happens, because I am always playing,'' I spoke out gesturing towards the field.

''Well lets go get a pickle or something since your not playing,'' he said saying I am not playing on purpose. I shot him a pointed look, and he laughed taking my hand leading my out of the dug out. We walked out toward the bleachers and I saw Dallas and Cassidy seating there. They saw me and turned towards me to ask questions. ''Ally, are okay,'' Cassidy said concern taking over her face. I nodded letting her know I am fine. ''Thats great, you gave us heart attack ,'' Dallas said putting a hand over is chest. I laughed, ''but I am fine, I wish they would let me play,'' I said, sighing.

Dallas went to say something, but I cut him off. ''Know if you are about to say what Austin said, I don't want to hear it,'' I said putting my hand up. ''Wow, Austin you got your self a diva here,'' Dallas said chuckling. I leaned over to smack him in the arm. ''Shut up,'' I said.

Austin laughed and tugged on my hand. ''We are going to get a pickle or something,'' Austin said walking away. I pouted my lip out and crossed my arms. "I want to play,'' I said making a sad face. Austin laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Aww poor baby,'' he said laughing kissing my forehead. I glared at him.

~End of Ally's game~

Austin's pov.

It was the end of Ally's game and I was on the field listening to them have their talk. They won 15-8, and Ally didn't get to play any. Oh well I feel bad cause she wanted to play but I didn't want her hurting herself anymore. While the game was going on Ally and I walked around the baseball field. After the game was over Ally had to go talk since she was the captain.

''Alright girls, I am really proud that we won and I am sorry I couldn't play tonight, but you girls did amazing tonight, good job girls,'' she said clapping her hands. Everyone else started clapping with her. They soon all put their hands in and shouted ''Mantees''.

Everyone started going home and loading up. I walked Ally to her car. ''Well Als, I am sorry you couldn't play tonight,'' I said as she leaned up against her car while I stood in front of her.

''It's okay, if I couldnt play I am glad I got to spend sometime with you,'' she said leaning in to hug me, putting her head on my chest. I kissed her head, ''yep me too.'' She pulled back and I leaned down to kiss her softly,pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, playing with my hair. I gently pulled and bit at her bottom. I loved to have her lips against mine. It felt like every thing dissappers when kissing her. We pulled away for each other, all to soon.

''Night Austin,'' she said hugging me kissing me once more and got her car rolling down her window. ''Night Als,'' I said waving at her, then got in my car and drove home.

**Sorry it is short, I have to get my homework done. But I wanted to update for you guys. Thanks for the reviews guys they mean alot. Until next time!**

**~Meg~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am sorry about not updating in like 3 or 4 days. I have had two softball games and I got home at like 10:00, so I could not update. I might not update tomorrow, because I have church, but I will try as hard as I can too. Enjoy chapter 4.**

Ally's pov.

_Brrriinngg... Slam.._

I reached over to my bed side table and slamed my hand down on my alarm clock. I let out a pained moan, and grabbed my neck. It hurt like hell and I sure I can't move my ankle. The paramedic said I would be sore but I didn't know I would be this sore. I uncovered myself and walked, well move like limped to my bathroom connected to my room. I walked towards the mirror and moved my brown and blond hair out of the way, and looked at my neck. There was a light purple bruise covering some of my neck. I could cover it with makeup, it wouldn't be that hard. My ankle is killing me though.

I grabbed a towel and ran some bath water. I was not going to take a shower with my ankle. Maybe my dad can see if it is okay to walk on. The paramedic didn't give much detail. I got and bath, then got out drying myslef. I walked to my closet and grabbed a black see through shirt, and white pants. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail, and then did my makeup, while covering my neck as well.

I grabbed my coverses and some socks, then put those on. I grabbed my phone, my bag, and carefully walked down the stairs. When I made it to the kitchen limping, my dad saw. ''I knew that your ankle was in bad condition,'' he said shaking his head. ''Here sit down,'' he said, motioning to a chair. I sat down and he grabbed my leg.

"Hmm, does this hurt,'' he said pressing down on a spot. I yelped. He sent me a sheepish smile and I glared at him. ''Alright Ally, this doesn't look okay, and I know you will not want to but if you want to play softball next week, then we have to go get this checked out,'' he said grabbing his keys. I sighed, I really hate doctors, but I want to play next week. I nodded, sighing. "Alright lets go,'' he said walking towards the door. I cleared my throat and he turned around. His face showed confusion and I pointed to my ankle. Realization covered his face and he walked towards me; helping me up by throwing his arm around my waist and I put mine over his shoulder.

This is going to suck...

~At school in 4th period~

I walked on my crutches towards the door of the school. Thats right crutches. We went to the doctor, and he said it was sprained and if I wanted it to heal by next Friday, I would have to use crutches. I already hate these things. They hurt your under arms and your hands. I can't carry anything and I hate hopping on one leg. And I haven't even had them for over 2 hours. Austin texted me asking where I was, but me being stupid. I forgot to put my phone on charger last night and it died before I could text back. I carefully walked up the steps to get to 4th period.

The class was almost over so I didn't need any books, I couldn't carry them anyways, and we never do anything in that class so whatever. I walked to the door and knocked. I waited for about a minute and she opened the door. '' Oh Ally, dear what happen to you,'' Mrs. Tucker asked, this caused everyone to look. I walked into the class room and answered. ''Softball accident.'' I said walking over to sit next to Austin. She nodded and walked to her desk do whatever teachers do. I sat down next to Austin, laying my crutches down on the floor.

Austin leaned over and whispered into my ear. ''Where were you and why do you have crutches,'' he asked. ''I woke up this morning and it was hurting and I could not walk, so dad took me to the doctor and he said it was sprained and I had to use crutches if I wanted it to heal by next Friday. Oh and my phone died before I could text you back sorry,'' I whispered back to him.

''I knew that your ankle was in bad condition from the way you slide on it yesterday, and its fine. I got worried when you didn't show for 1st period,'' he said rubbing my knee with his hand. I smiled and then the bell rang. I reached down to grab my crutches and stood up. Austin got up and we walked to my locker. When we reached my locker, Trish and Dez stood talking but shut up when they saw us coming. "Ally what happen,'' Trish asked when she saw me. ''Softball accident,'' I said while Austin grabbed my books out of my locker.

Austin grabbed my math book and shut my locker. ''Well I hope your okay,'' she said looking at my ankle. ''I fine, its just sprained,'' I said, and then me and Austin walked to class. '' You coming to church tonight,'' Austin asked as he adjusted the books he had I nodded. Austin and I are in the youth group at First Baptist Church. ''Yeah, but can you come get me, Dad has to leave early and I can't drive,'' I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek. I smiled and we walked to class.

~Church~

Austin's pov.

I pulled up in front of Ally's house and turned off my truck. I walked up to the front door, and opened it. The Dawsons never lock their door, and I keep telling Ally that a murder is going to get in one day. Which sometimes I really do worry about. I walked up to Ally's room to find her on her bed with her laptop. I looked around her room. She had red walls and a twin size bed. She had on one said of her wall pictures of quotes and her and her family. Then she had on the other wall, medals and trophies she has won for softball. She has on her head broad a big collage of pictures of her team, my team, and her friends and family.

On her bed side table she has an alarm clock and a picture of me and her at one of her games. Then she has a desk with books and stuff. You could say this was your typical teenager room. ''Hey Als, ready to go,'' I said, with her not knowing I was here. She screamed and then realized it was me. ''Damn, Austin give me a heart attack will you,'' she said as she covered her chest with her hand. "Sorry Als,'' I said as I walked over to her bed. I leaned down to kiss her and then I sit on her bed beside her.

''Yeah I am ready, '' she said closing her laptop and grabbing her crutches. I still can't believe she had those things. I have never seen Ally injured. Not even once. I have seen her hurt. Like one time I was at her game and she ran around third base and trip and it sent her flying to the ground knocking her out. It also sucks that I can't grab her hand while walking. We walked out to my car and drove to church.

**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that its not the best but I have not updated in like 5 days and I wanted to give you guys a least something. I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I can promise it will be better. I hope! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will update soon. Love yall. Review!**

**~Meg~**


	5. Important Author's note!

**Hey guys. I know you all must hate me right now because of my not updating, but guys I beg of you stick with me. I have so many things going, which is not a good enough excuse, but I am sorry. I have like 4 more weeks of school left, and during those four weeks I really need to pull up my math grade. I have like a 58. Yeah math is not my best subject. I have a project due for that class next Monday. I also have softball games every Tuesday and Friday. Guys summer is all most here and then I will be able to update when ever I want to. Please stick with me until then. I will try as hard as I can to update during these four weeks, but I have to get my grades up or I will not be able to update at all. Also I am having a bit of writers block, so I need you guys to help me. I really need help, so if you have ANY ideas at all, pm me and if I like it I will use it. Please guys I need yall these next few weeks and then everything will be back on track. Love you guys! ANY ideas will do! **

**Until next time...**

**LoVe **

**~Meg~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am sorry that I have not been updating lately. I have grades to pull up before summer and I have 4 more weeks left of school. I have 4 weeks left and then I am free to update whenever I want! So I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

Ally's pov.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen the next morning grabbing an apple and my lunch off the table. I was catching a ride with Aus to school this morning because I can't really drive with my ankle and everything. I grabbed my big, red shoulder bag that is like my life savior. It has literally everything in it. I was fixing my coffee when I heard a knock on the door. I finished pouring my coffee and walked to the door. I opened it and there stood Austin in his black, ripped jeans, a shirt and his red jacket. His hair was slightly messed up just the way I like it.

"Hey Aus,'' I said kissing his lips. "Hey Als, how you feeling, '' he said wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned against his chest and snuggled into it. I nodded letting him know I was do alright. "I like you outfit, ''he said running his hands down below my ass. "Why thank you,'' I said smirking a little. I was wearing a lose pink shirt, black shorts and black converses.

Austin let out a chuckle and moved out of the way so I could walk out the door. ''Ready to go to school,'' he asked me taking my things being the gentlemen he is. I shook my head no. ''Who wants to go to school,'' I exclaimed. He laughed and helped my into his truck and then we drove to school.

On the way to school Austin and I turned up the radio and sung to it, with the windows down and the wind blowing in our faces. We pulled into the school parking lot and we were laughing our butts off. I climbed out of the truck and grabbed my crutches, along with my bag. Austin walked over and closed the truck door, and some of my team came over.

"Hey Als, what happened to you,'' Kelsey asked as she moved her blonde hair behide her shoulder. She is number 18, she's a junior and plays left field on the team. "Yeah we missed you at practice yesterday, and are you going to be able to play the game Friday,'' Vicky White asked. She is number 9, she is also a junior, she and I also switch out between pitcher and second base.

I nodded at the two worried girls. ''Yeah, I will be able to play Friday, when I slide in at the game the other night I hurt my ankle, but the doctor said if I wanted to play Friday, I would have to walk on these things so yeah,'' I trailed off. "Oh thank goodness, we need our star player and captin,'' Kelsey said putting a hand on her chest. I laughed.

''Come on girls you girls played a fine game when I got hurt so you girls are good,'' I said to them. I have know the girls since 8th grade because they joined the team their 7th grade year, and I can tell they both have a real passion for softball. Thats why it sucks to be a senior because I won't be able to watch the 7th and 8th graders on our team grow like I have the juniors and sophomores.

"Are you going to the baseball game tonight,'' Kelsey asked. "Yeah, I am also keeping book for dad again, but who cares I love a good game, and also I get to watch my fav. person.'' I said looking at Austin, as he stood there listening to our conversation, with his arm around my shoulders.

''Well I am glad your going to be there,'' he said leaning down to peck my lips. ''You two are so cute together,'' Vicky gushed. I laughed, we may play a mean game of softball, but we are still just teenage girls. ''Thanks Vicky,'' I said. Just then the bell rung, ugh let the horror begen.

~Time Skip~

It was lunch time and Austin, Dez, Trish and I all went outside to the picnic tables. I grabbed my lunch out of my bag and put it on the table. I looked at our school, student body. We were at front campus were the parking lot was and then it turned to grass, with trees, bushes and picnic tables were people could eat outside.

We had a 45 minute lunch, we could leave off campus to go get food, and some people just used it as a free period. There was a lot of grass area, you could see jocks with cheerleaders. Some football players throwing the ball to each other, same with baseball and softball players. Then there was some students sitting on the ground just talking, or studying.

It was kinda of shady, because really dark thunder storm clouds were covering the sun. It was windy, and it was kinda of like a scene of twister, except it was still okay to be outside right now. Some thunder heads were darker then others, and the wind would get stronger by each passing minute. The fallen leaves for the trees were blowing every where. I didn't know it was supposed to storm today.

I grabbed my iphone out of my bag and put in the passcode. I opened the app 7WDAM weather channel and looked at the strom radar. The gang was talking and laughing enjoying their lunch. Me being me I have to check the weather out if it looks as bad as this. On the radar it had green, yellow, and dark red all around our home town. A weather alert popped up and showed that we were under a tornado watch. I was about to get the gangs attention when the intercom came on gaining the students attention. I looked up at the sky and the clouds were getting darker each second. The wind was getting harder and I looked in the distance and saw lightning strike downward.

I hate to admit it but thunderstorms have always scared me. When the students saw the lightning strike the looked up and finally saw the weather condition. ''Attention students, due to bad weather we are dismissing students right this minute. Don't worry about any assignments, we would like all students that don't have a ride home come in the school building now,'' the principal said in a stern voice.

I saw another strike of lightning followed by a huge, crackle of thunder. I few students let out a light scream and some ran to their cars. I grabbed Austin's arm tightly when I saw turning of clouds in a circular form. Austin looked down at me and then looked up at were I was looking.

Austin's eyes widened. I could see the tail of a tornado forming from the clouds. I grabbed my bag and went to grab my crutches, when Austin just picked me up bridal style and carried me to the truck. As he carried me to the truck, I was looking at the tornado forming. It was getting faster, bigger, and was coming closer to the ground. I put my head into Austin and let out a whimper.

''Shh Als we'll be okay,'' he said. We reached his truck and Austin put me in and got in hisself. He started the truck and backed out as quick as he could. He put it into drive and took off making the tires squeal. I buried my head into Austin's chest as he drove. I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't want to know.

I felt Austin pull into somewhere, and lift me up again. I still didn't take my head from his chest. I could tell the tornado had touched down, because of the roaring noise of things being ripped from the ground. Austin opened the door and ran in only to open another door and shut it. Austin walked down stairs and set me down.

I could hear the sirens and I knew that the tornado was close to where we were. "Ally I need you to get down okay and cover your head.'' I did as told and I felt Austin get down beside me covering his head and putting his arm around me covering me with him. By now the tornado was right on top of us, and I could feel the perssure of it. The way it made my ears feel like they were going to bleed from the intense noise and perssure. Glass things and eveything else fell of shevels. I screamed as a piece of glass cut into my arm, and the glass from the mirror on the ceiling broken and fell.

Austin pulled my closer to him, putting both arms around me now. After the tornado passed over us we didn't dare move from our position until everything in town was slient. Austin released me carefully. ''Are you okay,'' he asked taking my face gently in his hands.

I nodded a little shaken up. I looked at him until tears finally ran down my face. ''Oh baby,'' he said taking me in his arms hold me tightly. I sobbed into his chest, while he just held me.

Soon after my crying subsided we slowly get up and carefully get up the stairs. Austin goes up the stairs first because he wants to make sure they're safe. Then he comes back on to get me, by picking me up a carrying me up the stairs. Once we got outside I could not help but let a few tears flow down my cheeks at the damage. Almost everyones house that was 2 or 3 miles away for here was gone, even more. There were people crying and looking around There were paramedics every where, police and news reporters.

I looked at Austin's house that was no longer there. It was gone. All I saw was the stairs we came up and the door, along with a wall. I looked over and were Austin's truck used to be. I then looked 50 feet over to see it turned up side down with a tree limb on top of it.

When I looked at Austin, and he saw the tears in my eyes he pulled me into his chest. He ran his hand down my arm to my waist but when he got to my elbow it stung like hell. Austin pulled away and looked at his hand. His eyes widened, as did mine, when I saw dark red blood.

Austin looked at me and gently grabbed my arm looking at it. I looked down and there was much more blood then I thought. It was dark red and running down my arm dripping from my finger tips. Then the world started to spin and everything turned black.

Austin's pov.

I looked down at Ally. She had tears in hers eyes, that no longer at the moment held that fun, loving sparkle. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her close. I ran my hand down her bare arm until I felt something wet and sticky at her elbow. I felt Ally wince in pain and I pulled away looking at my hand. My eyes widened when I saw dark red, sticky blood on my hand. Not just any blood. Ally's blood.

I moved my eyes to her arm taking it gently. All I saw was red. Dark red, sticky blood and there was alot. I felt Ally look down at her arm and then she fell. I got her before she hit the ground. I sank down and put her head in my lap.

''Some one help please,'' I yelled. I looked down at her and a bad feeling rose in my stomach as I looked at how much blood she was losing. Where ever the injury was it was deep enough for her to lose a lot of blood. Her breaths were shollow and the grip that she had on my hand was not tight anymore. I started to breath weridly. ''Please someone help,'' I screamed again with my voice cracking abit. Soon a tall, black haired man in a paramdics uniform run over.

He nealed down to her side and looked at her arm. ''She's lost a lot of blood, and her breaths are shollow,'' he said checking her pluse. He went to pick her up, but I refused to let him touch her. ''Do you want to carry her,'' he said looking at me.

I nodded and picked her up gently walking fastly over to were the ambulance was. They laid her down on gurney and put a oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. I nealed down beside the gurney, holding her hand. '' Her blood perssure is dropping fast,'' another paramedic said as her cleaned up her arm trying to find the place she was bleeding from.

I took them a little while to clean up her arm and stop the bleeding. They said she didn't need any blood, but she would feel sleepy and dizzy when she woke up. I asked them to check out her ankle, they said the same thing she said, but this time they put it in a walking boot so she could move around easier. They moved her into the ambulance so she would not be messed with and I set beside her the whole time. I would play with pieces of her hair and hold her hand tightly.

I was scared of losing her. I don't know what I would do if I did. At one point the paramedic from before came in and set beside me. We set in slience for a while. I thought he was here to check Ally, but he didn't even look at her. At a few minutes of slience, he broke it.

"Whats your name kid,'' he spoke looking over at me. I looked at him, then went back to playing with Ally's fingers. ''Austin Moon,'' I said not really interested in this conversation. ''Are you the star player of the 'Mantees' baseball team,'' he asked, I nodded. He nodded also.

We set in slience a couple more seconds. ''So...whats your relationship with her, is she your sister, girlfriend, cousin, friend or what,'' he asked. ''She's my girlfriend,'' I said simply still playing with her fingers.

''That place you guys were standing was that yours or hers,'' he asked. I sighed and turned to him because I know that he is going to keep asking questions. ''Yeah, when Ally saw the tornado I drove to my house and we got in the basement. The glass on the shelves fell and cut her, and we went outside and you know the rest,'' I said.

''Oh, and now it makes since that you wouldn't let me carry her to the ambulance,'' he said. ''Well I didn't want anyone else touching her,'' I said defending my self. He laughed. ''Don't worry I feel the same way about my wife,'' he paused and put out a hand. ''Im Jim Clancy,'' he said. ''So were you and Mrs. Clancy caught in the tornado,'' I asked him. ''Call her Melinda Gordon, and no we we were not,'' he said. I nodded and turned back to Ally moving a small piece of hair out of her face.

''You must really care for her huh,'' he asked. I nodded. ''Yeah, back there I thought I was going to lose her, and I couldn't deal with that,'' I said my voice shaking a little. ''You must really love her,'' he said. Woah love. I mean I really, really care for Ally, but do I love her?

"I don't know about love, we have only been together for a week,'' I said nervously. ''Are you sure? How long have you known her?,'' he asked.

"Since 7th grade,'' I answered.

''How long have you liked her,''

"Since 8th,''

''Now answer this. Would you do anything to protect her, keep her safe, make sure she feels loved and wanted, and do you want to be with her for the rest of your life,'' he asked me.

I thought for a minute and nodded. ''Then ask yourself again if your in love with her,'' he said and left. I sat there and thought for a minute. I...I love Ally.

**Hey guys. This is a long chapter, but hey you guys deserve it. I am so sorry about the long wait for a update. I hope you guys don't hate me. I really dont know how I got to tornados but it will all make since in the next chapter. As said in the summary. Austin and Ally face senior together and who knows what will happen. Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Hopefully the next chapter will be soon.**

**Love you all **

**~Meg~**


	7. Chapter 6

Austin's pov.

It has been a couple of days since the torndo hit. Ally woke up a couple of hours after she got hurt. She was really dizzy and sleepy, and she fell asleep in my lap after she woke up. But she is fine now, she doesn't even feel it. She is supposed to get her boot cast of today. She says she will be able to help out a lot more.

The day after the tornado everyone got out and started searching and moving things. Our school or basball fields weren't hit, so we still go to school. We don't go to work though, we go as a student body and think of ideas to help out in town. Even though the tornado hit, Als and I still go down to the fields to practice to take our mind off things.

Our house got hit and torn down. My parents are at a convention and Ally and Mr. Dawson offered to let me stay with them. It took some convincing but they finally won me over. It was a Friday morning and I was in the bathroom connected with Ally's room. Yes, Mr. Dawson let me and Ally share a room and even a bed. He trust both Ally and I and he would know that I would never do that to Ally. Not until she and I were both ready, and we're not.

I walked into the bedroom to wake Ally. I was carrying her to the doctor to get her ankle checked so she could play tonight. Yes the game is still on. Give people something to do. Ally and I aren't going to school today, because by the time we get back from the doctor and get something to eat, we won't really have anytime at school. Ally wants to go down to the fields after, to practice with out having to wear her boot.

I walk into Ally's or shall I say our room for now and see her still sleeping. She is lying on her side and has the blanket pulled up to her neck. Ally and I set the appointment at 11:00 so we could sleep in. I walked over to Ally's side and kneeled down beside it. I put my hand on her shoulders and shook them lightly.''Come on Als wake up, you get your boot off today,'' I said in a sing song voice.

''I'm up,'' she said. 'Ugh,'' she said as she sat up. She put her arms over her head and it made a popping noise. ''Oh, that didn't sound promising,'' she said as she grabbed her wrist. I laughed and told her we were leaving in 45 minutes. Then went down stairs to make breakfast.

Ally's pov.

I got out of my warm, safe bed and walked into my warm bathroom. At least Austin turned on the heater for me. I took off my boot and ran some hot bath water. I got in and washed my hair with my vinalla shampoo. Austin's favorite. I got out and blow dried my hair and did my make up.

I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of pink skinny jeans and a blue three in. tank top with white stripes and my gloden sandals. I would have to wear only one right now but after I go to the doctor I can start wearing real shoes. I brushed out my hair and put it in a pony tail, and grabbed my bag.

I grabbed some work out clothes from my closet, my uniform, cleats, and phone and earphones. What did I tell you, my favorite bag. I made up my bed and walked down the stairs. When I got down there Austin was flipping a pancake and he didn't see me yet. I quietly walked up behide him and then quickly wrapped my arms around his waist from behide.

I felt him jump but then relax when he knew it was me. ''Morning Als,'' he repiled as he leaned back and kissed my cheek."Hey Aus,'' I said as I ran soft butterfly kisses down is neck. I Austin turned around and looked at me. I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me. He kissed me deeply, running his tongue across my bottom lip. Soon he leaned away and started placing kisses down my jaw line and neck. He slowly walked us back into a counter top and lifted me on top of it.

I leaned my head back to give him better access to my neck. He kissed down until he got to my sweet spot, and sucked on it. Then he bite down on it gently yet with some force, then ran his tongue over it in cricles. Him knowing this is going to leave a hickey. ''Did you just give me a hickey,'' I gasped out as best I could. ''Hmm, yeah,'' he said and leaned back up to kiss my lips again. I groan as he connected his lips with mine. We kissed until we smelled something burning. Austin and I both looked over to where Austin was cooking pancakes but forgot.

''Oh, shit,'' he exclaimed running over to the stove. I looked over worried, but couldn't really get off the counter, because of this stupid boot. ''Well I guess we are stopping somewhere to eat,'' he said putting the skillet . "Its okay, sorry,'' I said looking down. Austin looked at me and walked over to the counter putting his hands on my hips.

''Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, besides I enjoyed that,'' he said smirking. I laughed and pushed him away put he came back. "Come on we are gonna be late,'' I said. ''Alright,'' he said grabbing my waist and went to put me down. I walked to the door and grabbed my bag and Austin's hand. We walked out to the truck and drove to the doctor.

~Time Skip~

"Come On Fire it down to first,'' I heard Austin yelled as I grabbed the grounder and threw it to him on first. We went to the doctor and I got my ankle checked and got my boot off. Now I am at the field with Austin and dad catching up on some practice because I have been out for a week.

Austin caught the softball in his glove with a big pop. "Thats great Als, bring it down some,'' Austin said holding the glove to his chest for a target. Dad hit me another fast ground and I picked it up off the ground with my glove and fired it to Austin. It hit Austin's glove, that was in front of his chest, with a louder popping sound.

"Great shot Als,'' Austin said as he stepped off the bag. Aus, dad, and I walked over to the donadug out and I grabbed my water. "Thanks,'' I said taking a sip of my water, when an idea came to me. "Hey dad you know how they are trying to raise money for the tornado damage,'' I said sitting down on the bench. ''Yeah,'' dad said looking at me.

"Well why don't we, the baseball and softball team, do an all day tournament and donate all the money to the town,'' I said looking at Austin and my dad. Austin nodded and dad looked at me. ''That's not a bad idea, I will call some teams and let them know, and we can post it on the school website and put up posters,'' My dad said taking out his phone texting someone.

I grabbed my bat and my batting gloves. I turned to Austin. "Want to soft toss to me,'' I said grabbing a bucket of softballs. ''Yeah,'' he said taking the bucket and we walked out to the fence. Austin turned over the bucket of balls and set on the bucket grabbing a few. He tossed them up while I hit them towards the fence. We did this a couple of times until some of my team and the others showed up.

The girls on our teamed warmed up throwing while Austin and I walked out side the fence and Austin got down to play like a catcher. I warmed up with my pitching throwing some balls and some strikes. Every once and a while Austin got up and helped my find my letting go mark.

When I was warmed up enough Austin and I went to just throw. We were throwing close to the other team because most of our girls got the good spots. While Austin and I were throwing and softball rolled past my foot and I bent down to pick it up and hand it to the girl that was getting it. ''Hey tha-,'' I heard a fimilar voice. I looked up and saw a red head, curly haired, feckled faced girl that goes by the Jessica. ''Oh well if it isn't Ally Dawson,'' Jessica said.

''Oh well if it isn't Jessica Walley,'' I said back in disgust. ''I see that you are throwing with your boyfriend over there,'' she said looking at me then him. ''Yeah,'' I said in a sickly sweet voice. ''So are you ready to lose,'' she said smiling at me. ''Good luck,'' I said and walked away. I was always taught good sportsmanship. I turned back to Austin and fired the ball really fast. It made a loud pop and I let out a huff. Austin looked at me with worry and confusion. I looked at him and shook my head walking to the dug out.

~Time skip~

''Come on Vicky,'' I yelled through the gate of the dug out. I was standing next to the dug out door and was the 3rd batter. She hit the third pitch and got a single. Now there was Amanda on 3rd and Vicky on 1st. The pitcher was Jessica. I hope she doesn't hit me.

I walk out into the batters box and got into my stance. "Come on Ally,'' I heard the guys yell. Jessica pitched the ball and it flew right towards my front leg. I jumped back in time before it could hit me. I knew it was coming. She glared at me and I glared back. I stepped back into the batters boxs and she pitched a fast ball.

Vicky took off to 2nd base sliding on her stomach. Jessica got the ball back and pitched it again. This one came stright down the middle, and I swung at it letting my bat contact with the ball.

When the bat connected the ball flew and went into the outfield a high, high pop up. I was running to first when I saw a yellow, softball that I hit go over the fence. The croward went wild and I smiled throwing my hand up in the air. The team came out of the dug out and all went around the home plate. After I came in, we shook hands with the other girls and we ran back to the dug. When I got there Austin was standing outside the dug out. I ran over an jumped in his arms him picking me up slightly. ''Your first over the fence home run, congrats Als,'' he said kissing my lips and pulling away I smiled and hugged him again before going over to my dad.

He gave me a hug and said ''good job honey.'' "Thanks dad what about the tournament,'' I asked him pulling away. ''They said they could do it, six teams are coming three for you, three for Austin.'' he said. ''Great,'' I said and we walked over to talk to the girls. ''Alright girls good game! So I have something to tell yall, this Saturday who is free to play an all day tournament,'' I asked them. A pretty good bit of them raised there hands. ''Well us and the baseball team are setting up an all day tournament to raise money for the damage in town. Three teams are coming and whatever team is not playing will help out around here,'' I told them gesturing to the fields.

''So can the girls who are playing Saturday raise your hands,'' My dad said writing down names. He counted and smiled. ''We have 9 players we can play, good game girls. We done really well for not many practices, we can't really pratice with me but since Ally is the captain she can call pratice when she feels the need to, but other than that good game girls,'' My dad said to the girls and we did our ending and I walked over to Austin.

''Good game baby girl,'' Austin said as I walked over to him a gave him a hug and a peck on the lips. ''Thank you,'' I whispered against his lips before kissing him again. This day was great, I cant wait for tomorrow.

**~Meg~**


	8. chapter 7

**Hey guys, what's up? So I got this new thing on my laptop, and I am still trying to figure it out so if anything is out of whack let me know. Alright thanks for the reviews keep it up. I hope you enjoy chapter 8. **

Ally's pov.

I walk out of my house and to my car. It was about 6:00 on a Saturday morning and I am going out to get coffee with the girls. Then we are going to talk about todays all day tournament. Austin was still asleep and dad got up early to go on to the field to get things cleaned up and stuff. Both mine and Austin's teams have to be there at 10, but Austin and I are going around 8. We are going to practice, and help dad out.

I got in my car starting it I leaned towards the back seat reaching for my purse which held my keys. When I pulled up to start the car I looked out towards the passenger side window when I see a random teenager. ''Oh shit,'' I said aloud putting a hand on my chest eyeing him closely.

He had black hair that stood up in the shape of a Mohawk and he was what look like a bunch of tattoos. I started the car and slowly rolled down the window. ''Um hello,'' I said slowly. ''Hey sweet cheeks,'' He said throwing his head inside. I jumped a little putting my hand on the door knob ready to run if needed. "Do you need something,'' I asked, not too sure of this. Austin was right inside maybe if- my thoughts were cut off when he opened the door and sat down in the seat.

I looked at him like he was crazy, which he was because who gets in someone's car like this. "Well I saw a pretty girl and I just couldn't pass that up,'' he said he said leaning on the console. Which was close to me. ''I sorry I have a boyfriend,'' I said nicely. I really wanted Austin. '' Well what he doesn't know won't hurt him,'' he said putting his hand on my thigh. I moved away from him pulling on the door knob to open the door. He grabbed my wrist and held on to it tightly. ''Hey let go that hurts,'' I cried.

''No gonna happen sweetheart,'' he said holding on tighter were I pretty sure it would be a bruise. ''Let go please,'' I said desperately, it was really starting to hurt now. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. ''No,'' he gritted out and tugged on my wrist. I slapped him across the face causing him to let go, and I jumped out of the car. ''Oh you're going to get it now you bitch,'' he growled out and ran after me. I ran up the stairs, and opened the door.

I ran up my stairs and into my room while the guy was still chasing me. ''Austin,'' I yelled, it came out cracked and full of fear. Austin jumped out of bed with a face full of shock. He saw me and his face filled with worry. I ran to him, and threw my arms around him shaking as I clung to him. ''Als, what's,'' he was got off when he came through the door. ''Well, well if it isn't the little bitch,'' he growled to me. I jumped and clung to Austin. ''Who in the hell are you,'' I heard Austin say with more venom than ever.

''Wouldn't you like to know, now you must be the boyfriend. How about you hand her over so I can teach her it's not okay to slap people,'' he said glaring at me while walking closer. Austin quickly put me behind him. ''You touch her I will make sure you regret it. Get the hell out of here, and if you come back I will kick your sorry ass,'' Austin growled walking towards him making him feel small. The younger boy nodded and left. Austin turned to me, and wrapped his arms around me gently. I put my head on his chest and let tears run down my face.

''Hey are you okay,'' he said running his hands down my arm. I was about to nod when he got down to my wrist. I winced and he noticed. He looked down at my wrist and there was red hand/finger prints around my wrist. ''I am going to beat that kids ass,'' he growled still gently holding my wrist. I whimpered from the angry sound of his voice. ''Oh baby I'm sorry,'' he said gently wrapping his arms around me kissing my forehead. Austin walked me over to the bed and we sat down with me on his lap. ''What happened baby girl,'' he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned into him. ''I got up and was going to meet Kelsey, Vicky, and Trish for coffee. When I got to my car I bent down to get my purse and then leaned up and saw him. I let down the window and he popped his head in and then he got in the car call me ''sweet cheeks'' and stuff like that. Then he said he saw a pretty girl and he said he couldn't pass that up,'' I spoke telling him. I felt him tense. ''Then I told him I had a boyfriend and he grabbed my wrist and then I slapped him, and ran and you know the rest,'' I said to him.

''Als, you might have a boyfriend in jail if I see him again,'' he said joking half serious. I laughed and leaned my head on his chest closing my eyes. ''You still going out for coffee,'' he asked putting his chin on my head. ''Will you come,'' I asked looking up at him. He looked at me and nodded leaning down to kiss me. What a way to start a morning.

~Time Skip~

I pulled up in front of Starbucks around 7:00. I was a little late but when I told the girls why the understood completely. ''Wow what a creep,'' Kelsey said after taking a sip of her coffee. ''Yeah,'' I said drinking my caramel frappe. ''Good thing Austin was there,'' Trish said pointing that out. I nodded leaning into Austin's side. He tightened his grip on me. ''Yeah, but I was two seconds away for beating his ass,'' he said. '' How about we talk about a different subject,'' Vicky suggested. ''Nice subject change,'' I said laughing. ''Who are we all playing today,'' Austin asked. I shrugged, '' I don't know, dad just told us when to be there,'' I said. I looked at the time and turned to Austin.

''We better get going,'' I told Austin. He nodded and we went out to my car. ''Hey I want to practice on some grounders to when we get there, because dad might put me at second,'' I said pulling out of the parking space and onto the highway coming to a stop at a red light.

''Yeah that will be okay,'' Austin said. The light changed and I put my foot on the gas. Just then I heard tires screech, and Austin yell, then it all went black.

Austin's pov.

I woke up to Ally screaming and shooting up in the bed. I opened my eyes quickly to see Ally sitting up in the bed, hyperventilating, and crying. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her small frame. She jerked and first then saw it was me. She looked around wide-eyed and then looked down at her wrist, then to me.

''What's wrong Als,'' I asked her hugging her closer. ''We're-we're not dead,'' she said looking at me with a look that made me cringe. It was full of fear and worry. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears and her rosy, delicate cheeks were red and wet from tears.

''No baby girl we're perfectly okay,'' I said looking at her. She gulped and took a deep breath then nodded, snuggling father into my chest. I hugged I rocked her back and forth until she calmed down. When she was calm, the alarm clock rang making both Ally and I jump. I pulled Ally closer for a second then realized what it was. ''Hey are you ready to get up and go to the field,'' I asked her kissing her forehead. She pulled back and nodded. I kissed her before I got up to go to the bathroom. I can't help but wonder what she was dreaming about.

Ally's pov.

After Austin left I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. That dream felt so real. I don't know what it meant, and I didn't want to know. I got up out of bed and slipped on some black, gym shorts that go below your knee, and a t-shirt that has Austin's team on it. I wasn't going to change into my uniform until it was time for my game. My uniform was kind of uncomfortable.

I walked over to my bed side table and grabbed a ponytail and put my brown, curly hair into a ponytail, and walked down stairs. I walked over to the counter and started to cut up fruit to make Austin and I smoothies, when he walked down stairs.

"Want a smoothie,'' I asked with my back turned to him. I heard him walk over to me and then I felt him put his arms around my waist from behind. I love the feeling of being in his arms, it makes me feel safe. ''Yes please,'' he whispered into my ear, which made me shiver. I felt him place a small kiss on my neck. ''Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about,'' he asked turning around. I thought about the events that happened in the dream.

I looked up at his hazel eyes that you could easily get lost in. I shook my head and snuggled into his chest. '' Not really,'' I said into his chest, with a small voice. ''It's alright you don't have to tell me,'' he said gently. I nodded and looked up at him. ''Thanks,'' I whispered in a small voice and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed back, then we pulled away. ''I really care about you Ally, if you need to talk I am here okay,'' he told me. I nodded and he smiled leaning down to kiss my forehead.

We pulled away from the hug, and I turned back around making the smoothies as he put his arms back around my waist putting his chin on my shoulder. I leaned back into his chest mashing the button. I waited until all the pieces of fruit were cut up and then poured it into two cups. I handed one too Austin turning to grab my bag and keys off the table. ''Ready to go,'' I asked Austin taking a sip of my smoothie. He nodded and grabbed my hand in his big one. We walked to my car and drove to the field.

~At the field~

Austin and I pulled up at the field at around 9:00. We saw Austin and I's senior poster hung up on the back side of the concession stand. I parked the car and leaned into the back to grab my purse. I leaned back up to see Austin texting on his phone and then turn to look out my window. I see my dad standing outside but when I saw him it triggered that dream so I screamed. Austin jumped and looked at me with a worried face. My dad looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably looked like.

''Als what's wrong,'' Austin asked. I took a deep breath, and shook my head. ''Nothing, my dad just scared me,'' I said to him taking the keys out of the ignition. "But Ally you screamed like someone was about to attack you,'' he said looking in my eyes with nothing but worry. ''Aus, I'm fine I promise,'' I said getting out of the car.

''What was that about honey,'' my dad asked me when I got out of the car. ''Nothing you just scared me, that all,'' I said to him fixing my purse on my shoulder. ''Okay can you come help me with the teams,'' he asked as we walked to the concession stand. ''Yeah sure,'' I said to him. ''Oh, Austin your team is playing first today. The game starts at 10:30 so how about you go get dressed then help us,'' he told Austin. Austin nodded and headed up to the announcement room to get dressed. I walked into the concession stand and helped with the game times and the book. Soon Austin came down and looked at it.

''Thanks for the help Als, y'all can go if you want to,'' he said. Austin and I nodded and walked outside hand in hand. ''Hey love birds,'' we heard a male voice and we turned around to see Dallas and Dez in their uniform along with Cass and Trish. ''Hey guys,'' Austin and I spoke.

''Hey Ally go get dressed I want a picture of you two,'' Trish told me and I nodded giving Austin a peck on the lips and went to change myself. I took me about 5 to 7 minutes to get ready and then I walked back to the gang. "Great now go stand over there,'' Austin and I did as told and walked over to a spot and stood. Trish held up her green iPhone 5c and we got into a pose.

Austin had his arm around my waist and I had my arm around his in the first picture. Then for a second on I turned and put my left hand on Austin's chest and he had his arms around my waist and we kissed. We heard the picture click and we pulled away.

"Got it,'' she said tapping her thumbs on her phone. She was probably going to post it on… Before I could finish my thought my phone made a noise as did Austin's and I saw Trish had posted both photos and tagged both of us in it. The caption said '' at the field ready to watch these two love birds play their all day tournament.'' ''Nice caption Trish,'' I told her chuckling. ''yep, '' she said. We laughed and Austin team showed up to warm up. Let's get this tournament started.

**Hey guys I know that it is like super short, but I really wanted to give you guys something. I will update as soon as possible and the next chapter will be longer. My summer break has begun today and I will be able to update a lot faster now. Love yall. **

**Love**

**~MeG~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I haven't updated in a couple of days and I am sorry. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Here's chapter 9! Hey guys some of these ideas in here are by artgeek19! **

Ally's pov.

I watched from the side lines of the field as Austin's team warmed up. I was standing beside my dad watching the boys as he did the lineup. I was going to be an assistant coach and help out with plays and first base. The boys were warming up and I was sitting on a bucket waiting for dad to make the next move. "Hey Ally go tell the boys to line up and I am about to hit them some grounders. Stand beside first base to catch,'' he said putting down the paper he was writing on and grabbing a bat and a bucket of balls.

I walked over to the boys and cupped my hands over my mouth. "Alright guys line up over behind second base,'' I yelled loudly grabbing my glove and walking over to first base. ''Wow Als, think you could yell any louder,'' Austin said sending a bright smile. I nodded and laughed. Dad got a good ways in front of them; throwing the small, white, baseball up with his hand and hitting it to them. Austin was first up and scooped the ball up into his large, brown glove and firing it to me on first. I caught it keeping my foot on the base.

Dez walked up beside the bag and waited for the ball to come his way. Scooping it up; Dez fired it to me. The baseball went above my head and I bent down slightly and came back up jumping high in the air to grab it. ''Good throws guys,'' dad said to them. Dez walked to the back of the line behind Austin. ''Sorry Als, good catch though,'' Dez yelled to me. I laughed and caught the one Elliot threw to me with ease. ''Thanks,'' I yelled back to him. It went down the line with me catching them and then the umpire showed up meaning game time.

I looked around at the crowd of people. There was a pretty good bit. They were all smiling, talking, and getting ready to watch the game. I am glad that a bunch of people came. It was a good thing to do, to get people's mind off of things. The guys and I were in the dugout and dad gave me the clip broad and told to tell the guys what position they were playing.

I turn back into the medium size dugout. ''Alright guys listen up,'' I yelled to them. They all stop what they are doing and turn to me. ''Alright Austin pitcher, Trent catcher, Elliot first, Dallas second, Michael short-stop, Peyton third, Jacob right-field, Gavin center-field, and Dez left-field,'' I told them and looked up from the board to see them all grabbing their gloves and hats. Austin walked over to me and I reached up and gave him a peck on the lips. ''Good luck,'' I said to him, he smiled and winked at me, walking out to the mound.

Austin and Trent warmed up pitching and I stood beside dad watching them. ''Batter up,'' the umpire yelled and a guy walked up to the plate. Bringing his arm back and forward, letting it go, Austin pitched a strike. The guy did a swing and miss and Austin did that two more times, getting him out. Austin did that two more times getting a three up three down. The guys walked back into the dugout and I called out the line-up before going to stand at first. ''Alright Austin, Dallas, Trent, Dez, Elliot, Peyton, Michael, Gavin, and Jacob. That's the line up,'' I told them and walked across the field to first base.

Austin got up to bat and took the first pitch that was straight down the middle, and hit it out to left field getting him a base hit. Austin ran down the base line towards first. I held out my hand and he gave me a high five. ''Good hit,'' I said to him watching Dallas walk up to the plate and the pitcher. ''Thanks,'' he said getting into a running stance, leaving the base taking a lead, then coming back. On the second pitch Dallas stepped out of the box and the catcher let it go by. "Go,'' I simply said to Austin and he left to go to second. He got to second sliding to get down and then popping back up. Dallas got back up and hit the next strike and it went into the outfield. I took my right hand pointed to second tell him to go to second and I saw Austin going to home sliding into the plate. I see Dallas get to third and dad holds him up because they have the ball on the mound. Our team went down the line and they all hit and one of our guys got out. Our team hit the 7 run mark and we switched out. I started walking over to the dugout when a guy called out. I turned around with a look of curiosity. I saw on third base a guy looked over and sent me a wink and I call me sign.

I looked at him with disgust and I saw Austin coming out of the dugout. He must of saw the guy and came over giving a peck on the lips and a hug. I walked over beside the dug-out and I saw Austin giving him a glare. This should be interesting. Austin was on the mound warming up and each time he threw the ball it hit the catcher's glove with a really loud pop. I looked over at the circle and I saw the guy that was flirting with me was next up to bat. I know Austin knew this because he was eyeing him then pitching the small, white baseball really hard to release some steam. I saw Austin look over this way and I sent him a big smile. He sent me one and a wink.

The umpire called batter up; Austin and the guy were having a stare down and then Austin pitched a really fast, and I mean fast ball. The guy didn't even have time to think when he swung, and when he swung it was really late. "That's one of the fastest balls he has ever pitched,'' dad whispered to me. ''Hey blue what was that speed,'' dad yelled. The umpire pulled out a little thing in his pocket. He stared at it and then walked over to us. ''That boy just threw a 92 mph pitch; that is the fastest pitch ever thrown by a high school player,'' he said to us. I was shocked but then again I knew Austin could really pitch when he was mad.

The umpire walked back over and while he was I got Austin's attention. ''Hey Aus how's 92 mph for ya,'' I yelled to Austin and he looked at me in shock giving me a 'really' face. I nodded and he smiled and I gave him a thumbs up. When the team got three outs; Austin made his way over to me. ''Did I really pitch that baseball that fast,'' he asked me, wrapping his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. I nodded my head and smiled at him. He smiled and hugged my waist tighter. We walked to our places and finished the game winning 10:2.

Austin's pov.

Ally and I were walking around the fields hand in hand after my game. We were waiting for her game; which is in about 20 minutes. We were around the concession stand talking to Dallas, Trent, and Cass when the boy from earlier came up to us. I let out a small, silent growl from the back of my throat. He was trying to flirt with Ally and I did not like it one bit. He was about the same height as me; maybe a little shorter and had black hair that was styled like Dals. He walked up to us with two boys on either side of him that I noticed played with him on his team.

I saw him eyeing Ally up and down and I put my arm around her waist bringing her closer to me. Ally didn't looked confused or pull away from me. She snuggled further into my chest. I glared at the boy and I saw Dallas looking from me to him and then he realized what was going on. He put his arm around Cass and walked over to me and Ally, standing a little ways in front of Ally. Trent followed; standing beside me glaring at him. With me and the boys we always have each other's backs; whether its baseball plays, fights or each other's girlfriends. An Ally is like a sister to all the guys so you could say they were all a little protective of her. ''Hey there,'' he said to Ally as if I wasn't even there. ''Hi,'' Ally said back through gritted teeth and I felt her tense next to me. If he makes my girl feel uncomfortable I will punch the living day lights out of him. ''So when are you going to leave Moon over there and come to this,'' he said pointing to himself with his thumbs that I am about to break. "Dumbass,'' Ally mumbled into my chest but I could tell the guy heard it. ''What did you just call me,'' he said steeping towards her I moved in front of her a little ways and so did Dallas and Trent. ''You heard me did I stutter, and to answer your question I leave Austin when hell freeze over, and I am pretty sure you will be there one day so you can tell me when that happens,'' Ally said in a sarcastic tone. I smiled and kissed her forehead, yet still glaring at the guy.

"You better watch it little girl,'' he growled at her. I walked up to him and grabbed him by his shirt. ''You better leave her the hell alone and don't you ever think of taking my girl again,'' I said to him through gritted teeth. He was still glaring at me but walked away. I turned back to find the guys behind me ready to back me up if need but still standing in front of Ally and Cass.

"Als if he bothers you tell one of us,'' Dallas said to Ally as I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder, kissing her forehead. "Alright I will,'' she said leaning into me. They walked in front of us and when they were gone I pulled Ally towards me kissing her lips. I pulled away and rested my head on her forehead. ''Thanks for saying you'll never leave me,'' I said to her. ''Your welcome, besides its true,'' she said kissing me again and we went off to find the gang. One thing I know for sure though is that I am falling more in love with Allyson Dawson every minute.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. You guys saw some jealous Austin in this. I hope you all like it and review. I will try and post as soon as I can. Love you guys!**

**~MEG~**


End file.
